priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk of Fame
Walk of Fame was a pricing game based on the world famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. It was played for four prizes: one worth between $10-$100; one worth between $100-$1,000; and two worth more than $1,000. Gameplay *The contestant was shown the four prizes and then asked to guess the price of the first prize within a certain range above or below the actual retail price. If the contestant was correct, they won the prize, and moved on to do the same for the next, more expensive prize with an increased range allowed. *So long as the contestant made correct guesses, the process was repeated for each of the four prizes with an increased range for each prize. *If at any point the contestant's guess was outside the required range for a prize, the contestant lost that particular prize. They were given one opportunity to continue the game (unless the wrong guess was on the final prize): Two autograph books filled with the autographs of the show's cast were shown to the contestant, one of which also contained the words "second chance" stamped inside. The contestant chose one of the books; if they chose the one marked "second chance", they continued on with the next prize; otherwise, the game ended, and the contestant kept any prizes they had won. Even if they did not win any prizes at all, they could keep the autograph book they had chosen. History *In the first playing of Walk of Fame, three autograph books were offered, only one of which was marked "second chance". After Johnny Olson's death on October 12, 1985, the final playings of Walk of Fame made no mention of signatures; Barker simply revealed whether the words "second chance" were found inside. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 18. Retirement *Walk of Fame's retirement was brought on by increasing inflation; because of it, the game was becoming too hard to win. Pictures Walk.png walkoffame2.png~original.png walkoffame3.png~original.png walkoffame4.png~original.png Premiere Playing (November 4, 1983, #5065D) walkoffamepremiere1.jpg walkoffamepremiere2.jpg walkoffamepremiere3.jpg walkoffamepremiere4.jpg walkoffamepremiere5.jpg walkoffamepremiere6.jpg walkoffamepremiere7.jpg|He cannot win the wok now, but he can still play for the color TV, if he chooses the right autograph book that contains "Second Chance". walkoffamepremiere8.jpg walkoffamepremiere9.jpg|Unfortunately, it doesn't say "Second Chance". walkoffamepremiere10.jpg walkoffamepremiere11.jpg Walk of Fame for a Vaporvette Speed Boat (November 14, 1983, #5081D) walkoffamevaporvette1.jpg walkoffamevaporvette2.jpg walkoffamevaporvette3.jpg walkoffamevaporvette4.jpg walkoffamevaporvette5.jpg walkoffamevaporvette6.jpg walkoffamevaporvette7.jpg walkoffamevaporvette8.jpg walkoffamevaporvette9.jpg|She cannot win the computer now, but she can still win the secretary and the mini boat. walkoffamevaporvette10.jpg|She picks the red autograph book. walkoffamevaporvette11.jpg|Good news! It says "Second Chance"! walkoffamevaporvette12.jpg walkoffamevaporvette13.jpg walkoffamevaporvette14.jpg walkoffamevaporvette15.jpg walkoffamevaporvette16.jpg A Perfect Playing of Walk of Fame (April 6, 1984, #5275D) walkoffameperfection1.jpg walkoffameperfection2.jpg walkoffameperfection3.jpg walkoffameperfection4.jpg walkoffameperfection5.jpg walkoffameperfection6.jpg walkoffameperfection7.jpg walkoffameperfection8.jpg walkoffameperfection9.jpg walkoffameperfection10.jpg walkoffameperfection11.jpg walkoffameperfection12.jpg walkoffameperfection13.jpg walkoffameperfection14.jpg walkoffameperfection15.jpg walkoffameperfection16.jpg Christmas Walk of Fame (December 21, 1984, #5535D) walkfofame (12-21-1984) 1.jpg walkfofame (12-21-1984) 2.jpg walkfofame (12-21-1984) 3.jpg walkfofame (12-21-1984) 4.jpg walkfofame (12-21-1984) 5.jpg walkfofame (12-21-1984) 6.jpg|Off by $5. walkfofame (12-21-1984) 7.jpg walkfofame (12-21-1984) 8.jpg|Off by $155. walkfofame (12-21-1984) 9.jpg walkfofame (12-21-1984) 10.jpg|Off by $1,082. walkfofame (12-21-1984) 11.jpg|She can't win the motorcycle now. walkfofame (12-21-1984) 12.jpg|But, she can still win the trailer if she picks the autograph book that contains "Second Chance". walkfofame (12-21-1984) 13.jpg|She has picked the red book. walkfofame (12-21-1984) 14.jpg walkfofame (12-21-1984) 15.jpg|Unfortunately, it did not contain "Second Chance". walkfofame (12-21-1984) 16.jpg YouTube Links A playing from Christmas 1984 (December 21, 1984, #5535D) A Walk of Fame Win! WHAT IS THAT THING?! Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"W" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:November Pricing Games